Back To December
by dylanfeathers
Summary: It was a tragic fall from friendship to strangers. AU.
1. December

"Sorry."

"I'm not angry. I wish you could've thought better."

"Sorry."

Eponine was getting infuriated with him by the minute. She hated to display her annoyance, especially with other people around. But she didn't care, and instead spoke in a low voice,

"I understand your work. I know that it requires you to talk with certain people. But think, I also have things to do too."

"Sorry."

"God, this again. Don't think your sorry changes anything."

Marius looked at her with pleading eyes. She ignored it and continued, "Don't inconvenience other people. It's a waste of time. I have work to do too. Instead of doing what I'm supposed to do I spent an hour waiting for you." She looked at him hard. _He doesn't get it, does he…_

"And think of this. I have _someone_. You just don't ask people to accompany you anywhere, especially if it's _me_. You've wasted my time." She breathed and steadied herself, looking at a far space beyond the night sky. "_This… _was all a waste of my goddamned time."

He turned around, with her not knowing if it is from shame or mockery. But he was just in time to see his girlfriend Cosette walking down the stairs, who was looking at them both.

"Oh hi there," Eponine said as Cosette looked, confused. She then turned to Marius and said, "Don't repeat this. _It's a waste of time._"

And with that, she walked away, the cold wind gracing her hair as she did.


	2. Yesterday

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
><em>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<em>  
><em>I haven't seen them in a while<em>

_You've been good, busier than ever_  
><em>We small talk, work and the weather<em>  
><em>Your guard is up, and I know why<em>

Marius was stunned. He didn't expect Eponine to react like that. He even thought that she was okay with it when he asked her to accompany him on a trip to the legal department to get papers signed. He can still feel the coldness in her voice as he remembered what she had said.

_How did it come to this?_ He wondered.

* * *

><p>He was stunned to see Eponine sitting there, with all his officemates. They briefed him on what had happened, that they had welcomed her and made her feel at home, after nearly two years of absence. He looked at her and saw that she was texting someone. He chose to come forward and asked jokingly, "Uhm, who are you again? And from where did you come from?"<p>

She just answered with her looking at him, rolling her eyes and then going back to her phone. He sighed and sat beside her. "Just joking." He got a poker face and a snort as she stood up and sweetly told the others, "I'll just be going to the washroom." And with that, she left.

He followed her and walked beside her, keeping up with her pace. "Eponine."

"What?"

"I... I've been hearing rumors."

"So?"

"And you knew I saw you and _that guy_."

"So? You even bugged me about it then."

"I want to know."

She turned around and made sure no one was around. "Do you honestly think that I'm going to tell you everything about him?"

"Well, I am a concerned friend!"

"Oh really now. For two years, Marius!" She didn't continue her train of thought, thinking better. "Do you really think you're... _entitled _to know about him?" She looked at him hard, getting annoyed by the second.

Marius put up his hands, defeated. "Okay okay, calm down. I just want to know how you've been doing these past times." _And if you're okay with it, I want to know about this person..._

Eponine sighed and leaned on the railings. "Since _you're _asking, this is what you're entitled to know. I've been nearly sacked from my job because of wrong data for a case I've been working on, and they had given me a second chance to not screw things up, and I've been working on it ever since. Happy?"

"Well, yeah." He paced in place, not sure what his feet were doing. "Except for _that _part." He scrutinized her, wanting more information.

_Oh boy, here he comes again. _Marius was starting to get into Eponine's nerves. "He's an officemate of mine, okay? Don't get so worked up about it."

"Oh really. You were the one keeping him a secret in the first place."

"That's because I don't flaunt my relationships like _you do._"

"But you are aware of what you're doing, Eponine," Marius responded seriously. "You just don't date people who are in the same office space as you."

"Look who's talking. The way I see it, everyone in your office has a partner. Dear God!"

"At least we know we share the same principles. He's not even _our kind_."

"I know that only too well Marius, and you don't need to remind me. He's okay with _our kind_. Don't get your prejudicial and philosophical arguments so messed up." _Hypocrite._

"Last time I asked you about this and asked you to come back, I get your PMS. And now level 2," Marius tried to lighten the mood, but in vain. _Uh-oh._

"Back off. You're... too invasive. He said so too. And he was the one replying to your texts to me that time you saw us, not me."

"Too invasive? You think that's invasive? I am just concerned for my former employees' welfare!"

"But then again, Marius, remember I'm now out of your jurisdiction, for a while at least. I have a job to keep, a family to feed, a career and dream to work hard for and a boyfriend I love. Don't add to my problems." She breathed hard and looked at the ground.

_Bingo, but... _Marius shook his head. "You need _our _help."

"I know. But let me deal with this."

_There she goes._


	3. Two Years Ago

_Because the last time you saw me_  
><em>Is still burned in the back of your mind<em>  
><em>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die<em>

* * *

><p>Eponine was trying to remember that day, when she was giddy from happiness. She had spent her spare time waiting for Marius to finish work. She had decided to confess. She felt that nothing was ever going to be wrong.<p>

She recalled nearly jumping from her seat when she saw Marius coming out of his office. He smiled as he saw her and walked right up to her. "Let's walk."

And as she remembered the shortest and bittersweet walk of her life, she can't remember the exact words they had said that day. She had told him she liked him, more than friends. He just told him she tried not to get jealous of all the other women in their department, but in vain.

After a long silence, he told her he liked her too. But as a friend. He told her that there was someone he loved already, and that he was waiting for an answer from that person.

And that lucky woman was Cosette, his secretary.

After which he said that he never expected that his relationship with Eponine will be that of a romantic one.

* * *

><p>Her heart, she remembered, was shattered into pieces. It took her a long time to regain her lost pride.<p> 


End file.
